


Right Here

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [57]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, RWBY vol 8 spoilers, Yang needs a goddamn hug y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which somebody finally holds Yang for a change.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “You don’t know how much you do for me just by being there.”

“Yang? We need to talk.”

Blake ignores the soft hum of surprise that leaves her partner as she curls her hand around Yang’s wrist and tugs her out of the Schnee dining room and into a large drawing room. She’s quick to shut the door, turning around to meet Yang’s concerned lilac gaze.

“Blake? You okay?” Yang asks softly, her voice gentle and warm as she steps closer to Blake, worry clear in her eyes when Blake bites her bottom lip thoughtfully. “What’s wrong?” 

Blake shakes her head, marvelling at how, even now, Yang  _ still _ tries to hold everyone else up. “Come here.” Blake murmurs, holding her arms out to Yang, watching as her partner blinks in surprise at her. “Let me hug you.”

“I- wait- you… pulled aside… because you need a hug?” Yang says with a small and nervous chuckle, though not even she can hide the way her cheeks darken into a fierce blush that soon covers her freckles cheeks. “That’s… actually kind of adorable—“

“Wha- no! I mean- yeah, I could  _ always  _ do with a hug from you but that’s not what—“ Blake falters, her voice stuttering to a half as she drops her arms, one of her hands finding its way to cover her face to hide the way her skin flushes. She can feel her ears pinning against her head in her embarrassment and she blows out her cheeks in a flustered breath when Yang laughs at her softly. “Shut  _ up,  _ you nerd.” She mutters irritably, though she can’t help but smile fondly as she peeks through her fingers and spots Yang  _ trying  _ to hide her own smile.

“I’m sorry… I just… you don’t usually get this flustered so excuse me for taking the chance while I got it.” Yang chuckles softly, her gaze softening when Blake drops her hand and wanders over to her and gently pushes her shoulder with a fondly exasperated scoff. “Okay… so if it’s not because you  _ need  _ a hug… then what’s with the sudden urge to hug me?”

“Because _ you _ look like you could do with a hug.” Blake says softly, swallowing thickly as apprehension suddenly creeps into her chest, worrying that she might be overstepping some unspoken boundary, worrying that Yang might not be okay with this. She clears her throat roughly and reaches out a hand to rest it upon Yang’s bicep, her thumb brushing against it as Yang’s expression falters slightly. “And please don’t deflect with a joke, Yang. I know how you operate.”

“Damn, everybody’s calling me out on that tonight.” Yang mutters as she crosses her arms and looks away from Blake, setting her jaw stubbornly and letting out a soft huff when Blake squeezes her arm gently. “I appreciate it, Blake, but I’m fine. I have to be.”

“Because you’re the one that always has to pick up the pierces, right?” Blake says with a wry smile, her chest aching terribly when Yang’s shoulders stiffen. Slowly, she draws her hand up Yang’s arm to her shoulder, her thumb pressing small, soothing circles into the tree muscle as she steps closer to her partner, her movements slow to give Yang time to tell her to back off. “I mean… I get it. You’re the literal embodiment of strength. But that’s only a part of the incredible person that I see in front of me and I gotta tell you, Yang… I think it’s not fair that she has to be the one supporting everyone else while never asking for a damn thing in return.”

“I’m fine.”

“But you don’t  _ have  _ to  _ be  _ fine.” Blake says quietly, her brow furrowing with concern as she gently cups Yang’s cheek in her free hand and guides her to meet her gaze. Mentally, she has to give Yang credit for trying to hold herself together. But her eyes… her eyes have  _ always  _ given her away. So unlike Adam, who hid everything behind a mask, who refused to let Blake see his soul… Yang’s emotions, her pain, her soul, shine clearly in her eyes. She bares it all, keeps it on display for all to see, and Blake wonders how she or anyone else could have missed the pain held deep within. “I think it’s…  _ beautiful…  _ how you care so selflessly for others. How you support them and hold them and just… pick up their pieces when they fall. But it also scares me, Yang. You- you don’t have to carry all of our baggage on your own. You don’t have to keep picking yourself up when you’re practically collapsing  _ just  _ so you can support us. You can take a break, a moment to just breathe.”

“We don’t have the luxury to take a breath.” Yang mutters, even as she leans into Blake’s touch, her cheek nestling into Blake’s palm as Blake brushes her thumb across Yang’s skin tenderly. “There are more important things to worry about so… I’m fine.”

“You know.. an incredibly intelligent girl once told me that it’s not a luxury, it’s a necessity. No, we don’t have the time to sleep or spin each around a ballroom anymore. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t just take a second to breathe. To catch our breath. To let somebody  _ else  _ carry our weight for just a moment.” Blake says quietly as she slowly moves her hand from Yang’s cheek to the back of her head, cupping it tenderly as she looks up at her. “I’m no Yang Xiao Long… but I’m stronger than I look. So… let me carry your weight for a moment, Yang. Because you’re going to burn out if you keep going and, as that incredibly intelligent girl told me, if we destroy ourselves in the process… then what good are we?”

“... using my own words against me?” Yang mumbles with a weak smile, her throat bobbing in a hard swallow as she tries to blink away tears. “That’s low, Blake.”

“Stop deflecting and come here.” 

This time… Yang doesn’t resist. She lets Blake pull her into a hug, lets her guide her head into the crook of her neck. As Blake wraps her arms around Yang’s shoulders, her hand still holding the back of Yang’s head tenderly, Yang lets out a little sniffle and curls her arms tightly around Blake’s wait and burrows her face into Blake’s neck, her body trembling as she lets go and sinks into Blake’s arms. 

“You’re important too.” Blake murmurs, turning her head so that her lips are to Yang’s ear. Her heart twists painfully when Yang inhales sharply and clings to her a little tighter, her fingers curling into Blake’s jacket tightly. “And for what it’s worth… whenever you need a moment to breath? For somebody to hold you up for a change? I’m here. There will _always_ be a space for you _right_ _here._ For as long as you want it, Yang.”

“It’s worth  _ everything.”  _ Yang whispers into Blake’s neck, her body shuddering when Blake’s runs a hand down her back with slow tenderness. “You- you have no idea how much you do for me just by being here.”

Blake doesn’t say a word. Instead, she holds Yang a little tighter and pretends that she doesn’t feel the tears that Yang’s desperately trying to bite back as they land on her skin. She just holds her, supports her,  _ loves  _ her… and maybe, in a way, that’s all Yang ever really needed…

Somebody to just hold  _ her  _ for once.


End file.
